


Прочерк

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Предложенные обстоятельства.





	Прочерк

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ.  
> Фик написан на фест "Другие времена" на Polyjuice Potion, 2017.  
> За бетинг спасибо kasmunaut.

Среди третьекурсников Хогвартса ходила шутка: «Разглядел ночью в лесу дементора — значит, со зрением тебе повезло. А с жизнью не очень». Насчет зрения Гарри не мог согласиться, но в целом проникся иронией фразы как никогда. Дементор застыл перед ним, прямо посередине поляны, и почти не двигался.

Гарри вдруг понял — почувствовал каким-то дочеловеческим нервом — причину его медлительности. Просто он был сытым.

Отвращение и страх тошнотой подкатили к горлу. Гарри отступил на шаг, левая нога заскользила по примерзшей траве, но он сумел схватиться за какую-то ветку и устоять.

…Тепло, Сириус улыбается, Рон пошутил, и Гермиона хохочет, много неба вокруг, Тед сидит на плечах и командует, снитч бьется в ладони, Сириус, мама, Сириус — ну давай же!..

— Экспекто Патронум!

Олень вырвался и тут же исчез, как дымок на ветру, но дементор отступил, скрываясь за деревьями. Или это был не дементор? Гарри дернулся вслед, но потерял опору, поскользнулся и упал, сильно ударив колено. Под ладонь попала какая-то коряга, распоровшая кожу. Выругавшись, Гарри приподнялся и сел. Голова кружилась.

Проклятье, неужели это все-таки навсегда? 

Уже третью неделю силы уходили, будто песок в воронку. Словно кто-то другой тратил их, как дармовую подачку, не давая ему отдыха. Иногда становилось так страшно, что нечем было дышать, и хотелось выцарапать, выдрать из себя что-то чужое, но он не знал — как, и просто садился на корточки, прижимался губами к коленям, глотал инстинктивные, а оттого еще более стыдные слова: «Отпусти меня».

Акцио стало получаться через раз. Да и Мерлин бы с ним, с Акцио!

Но без Патронуса… Без Патронуса конец. Без Патронуса он останется один.

Минуты текли, лес шумел вокруг, как вдруг откуда-то слева донесся хлопок аппарации. Гарри привстал на здоровое колено, оглядываясь и сжимая палочку.

— Тихо! — раздался знакомый голос, и сквозь корявые ветки стала видна фигура человека.

Гарри сжал зубы. Вот только одного и не хватало — чтобы его, так успешно изображавшего инвалида, подобрал именно Снейп.

Он медленно поднялся на ноги.

Снейп обошел кругом, видимо, проверяя территорию, а потом шагнул к Гарри.

— Я завалил эксперимент. Казните на месте или устроите публичное мероприятие?..

— Отчет о проделанной работе вы мне сдадите завтра. До двенадцати. Как положено по регламенту.

Нервы задрожали от злости.

— А я вам не должен денег — по регламенту? За услуги секьюрити?

— У вас не хватит средств.

Гарри почувствовал, как его резко берут за рукава, не касаясь грязных ладоней. Теряясь в аппарационном вихре, он услышал едва различимый шепот:

— И терпения тоже не хватит.

***

Ночь на субботу была временем карт, фишек, потертого ковра и огня в камине. Обычно это было очень хорошо, но сегодня игра не клеилась.

Рон, непривычно тихий, уже десятую минуту раздумывал над очередным ходом, а Гермиона листала потрепанное руководство. Они почти не обсуждали случившееся прошлой ночью. Каждый словно думал о своем.

Гарри хотел предложить бросить это дело и выпить чаю, или лучше пива, как вдруг Гермиона захлопнула инструкцию.

— Скажи мне, почему ты не взял напарника? Шесть часов смены! Это же лес, в конце концов. Не лаборатория. 

— Крис заболел, а замену я не стал просить. Да там дело-то было легкое, одно наблюдение.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона в поисках поддержки, но тот уткнулся в карты.

— А ты не подумал, что…

— Что?

— Что случится что-нибудь вот такое… — Она кивнула на перебинтованную ладонь Гарри.

— Гермиона, ради Мерлина…

— …И Снейп снова начнет лютовать, запрещая любые мало-мальски сложные проекты. Ты знаешь, как он реагирует, когда с тобой что-то случается. И не делай такое лицо, пожалуйста. Мы ведь и так ничего не можем!

Рон сбросил карту.

— Я пас.

…Они работали в Департаменте актуализации магических знаний. «Проверяли учебники», — как говорили про них в министерстве.

Не прошло и нескольких месяцев после победы, когда Гарри пригласили к Шеклболту на конфиденциальный разговор и объявили, что ему настоятельно рекомендуется поступить на работу именно в этот департамент. Только что созданный.

В первую минуту Гарри не мог поверить.

— Выбора нет, как я понимаю?

— Послушай, я очень хорошо к тебе отношусь. Но здесь нет ничего личного. У тебя огромная сила, и я не пытаюсь ее ограничить, но мне нужно хотя бы наблюдать. Я не смогу второй раз. У меня сил не хватит.

— У _вас_ не хватит сил? — усмехнулся Гарри.

Шеклболт поднял на него взгляд.

— Если я откажусь?..

— Тебя никуда не возьмут. И твоих друзей тоже. Ты можешь пробовать, конечно, я не всесильный. Но я использую все возможные способы.

— На кого и когда это действовало, Кингсли? 

— Ни на кого. Поэтому я и говорю это тебе. Я надеюсь, что ты не похож на них.

Гарри вышел из кабинета, а на следующий день явился на новую службу. Шеклболт лично представил его сотрудникам, а когда дошел до главы департамента, то приостановился и вздохнул: «Думаю, с этим человеком тебя знакомить не надо». Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, стоявшего перед ним, усталого и какого-то ненормально спокойного, и думал о том, как странно распоряжается ими жизнь.

Кивнув, он сказал:

— Честь для меня.

Шеклболт хмыкнул. Снейп посмотрел на него, и уголок его рта едва заметно дернулся вниз.

В тот вечер Гарри напился так, как не пил ни разу в жизни. Он сползал с дивана и шептал Рону в плечо: «Всех под бок собрал, с-сука». Рон молчал, тяжело выдыхая ему в макушку. Им оставалось только уезжать, но тогда для них просто закрыли бы обратный въезд. А здесь оставалось слишком многое. Особенно у Рона. Нужно было ждать. Только вот — чего?

С тех пор они так и работали — в режиме ожидания. Серьезными вопросами заниматься им не давали. Снейп почти не орал, спрашивал со всех строго по регламенту. А еще — присматривал.

И сейчас Гермионе понадобилось это вспомнить.

— Он просто, видишь ли, позволил себе маленькую прихоть — уберечь тебя.

— Какую прихоть? Послушай, не в этом дело…

— Да вы будете ходить или нет?! — вскинулся Рон.

— Нет, подожди, давай выясним…

— У него есть Имя.

— Что?

— Психанул он вчера, Гермиона права. Когда ты не вернулся вовремя со смены. Я зашел в туалет — он стоял у раковины и умывался. Рукава засучил. Метки нет. — Рон мрачно хмыкнул, но ухмылка тут же пропала. — Зато повязка на локте. Стандартная такая, знаете, черная… 

Рон прикрыл глаза рукой и потер переносицу. Гарри молча, внимательно разглядывал свои карты. Ему почему-то казалось, что у него было больше козырей. 

Гермиона тихо сказала:

— Я собрала четверку мандрагор и перехожу на второй уровень.

***

Мерлин был младше, чем этот побочный эффект магического таланта. 

Появление Имени на сгибе локтя, — имени своего человека, спутника, — считалось большим подарком и встречалось крайне редко. Говорили, что существует некая книга, в которой записаны все Имена, и что ее тщательно охраняют. Говорили много всякого. А точно никто ничего не знал.

Когда Имя появлялось, то временно отнимало силы, — но разве это не стоило того? Небольшая плата за то, что ты не одинок. Об этом тоже говорили. Людям нравилось сплетничать о том, чего они никогда не видели.

Гарри не знал ни одного человека, у которого было бы Имя. И предпочел бы не знать. А еще он предпочел бы, чтобы в той самой книге напротив его собственного имени стоял прочерк.

***

Под осуждающими взглядами Гермионы Гарри так и не стал нанимать домовика. Поэтому он завтракал, обедал и ужинал у Ханны в «Котле». Там его кормили на кухне, а не в зале, и он был безмерно благодарен за такую честь.

Когда он доедал жаркое за обедом, руку опять свело, третий раз за день, и вилка полетела на пол. Он поднял ее, нащупал в кармане палочку и прошептал едва слышно: «Акцио вилка!». Палочка не отозвалась, но через минуту чистые приборы легли перед ним на стол. Гарри поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Ханной. «Сейчас скажет, что мне нужно в Мунго», — подумал он и приготовился защищаться. Ханна качнула головой, глядя, как он растирает руку.

— Больно?

— Не очень.

— Терпи. Должно пройти.

Гарри кивнул, но мысли тут же спутались. Неужели это правда? Как это могло случиться? С ним. С ними. Опять. Почему? 

Он уставился в тарелку, на остатки жаркого, когда хлопнула дверь, и над головой раздалось:

— Поттер, вы почему на работу не явились? И где отчет? Или мне сразу спросить его у Грейнджер?

Гарри поднял глаза. Посмотрел, как будто впервые в жизни. Ни черта не поменялось. Какой есть, такой и был. Взгляд уставший.

— Я заболел. Отчет готов. Только он вас не устроит.

Снейп поднял бровь.

— Дементор сорвал мне эксперимент. За пятнадцать минут до конца смены. В миле от Хогвартса. И знаете… Он был сытым. Я почти уверен.

Гарри аккуратно сложил приборы и услышал многозначительное: «Хм».

— Давайте лучше напишем в отчете, что я уснул. Чтобы удовлетворить контролирующие органы. Вы же знаете, что нас контролируют. 

— Вас всегда будут контролировать, Поттер. 

— _Нас_.

— Да как угодно.

— Я никогда не поверю, что вам это нравится.

— Почему же нравится? Может быть, мне все равно? 

Гарри снова поднял взгляд.

— Откуда вы знаете, где я ем?

— Это все знают, Поттер.

«Неправда». В голове зашумело, будто от стакана виски.

— Вы не поверите, но я так благодарен вам.

— За что?

— За то, что вы заставляете нас работать. Что мы не свихнулись в этом болоте.

Снейп наконец не выдержал. Он оперся руками о стол, навис, как в детстве, и прежняя ярость мелькнула во взгляде.

— Единственное, чему я научился за всю жизнь, — это действовать в предложенных обстоятельствах. И вам не помешало бы хоть чуть-чуть попытаться, мистер Поттер!

Гарри посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Что делает дементор в лесу рядом с Хогвартсом? И будете ли вы докладывать об этом Шеклболту? Или это бесполезно?

— Я не знаю!

— Я тоже.

***

На следующий день в голове шумело еще сильнее, как с похмелья. Гарри всю ночь искал информацию в книгах, которые выпросил у Гермионы, но яснее ничего не стало. Имена появлялись так редко, что мало кто их целенаправленно изучал. Особенно в последние века.

Зато изучалось влияние Акцио на изменение цвета кастрюль. Этим запросом Гарри занимался на работе весь день. Строго по регламенту.

После вечерней летучки в кабинете главы департамента он остался сидеть на своем месте. 

— Поттер, вы так и будете на меня смотреть? Что случилось? Если вы опять про дементора, то я… донес информацию до министра.

Гарри кивнул. Рука опять заныла. Он решил поговорить, выяснить все начистоту, но как об этом спрашивать? «Скажите, мистер Снейп, правда, что вы — мой?». Превосходно.

— Вы остались помолчать?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри и уставился на него. Снейп посмотрел в ответ, хмыкнул и начал разбирать бумаги.

Гарри наблюдал за ним, каждую секунду подтверждая свою догадку. 

Он смотрел и понимал, что ему позволяли смотреть. Он представлял, что может быть дальше. И впервые за эти два дня почувствовал не отчаяние, а азарт. Ему захотелось улыбнуться. Ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь и оценить реакцию. Ему захотелось понять, что за человек перед ним — на самом деле… 

Человек, который согласился пойти в этот проклятый департамент, из-за того, что имя Гарри Поттера появилось у него на руке. Он ведь мог послать Шеклболта. Его оправдали. 

Принять предложенные обстоятельства. Да.

Но не так. Не таким способом. Через полчаса Гарри поднялся, сказал: «Спасибо» и вышел из кабинета. Снейп, вероятно, посчитал его ненормальным. А может быть, и нет.

Дома Гарри написал записку Гермионе, отправил ее с совой и начал собираться.

***

Под потолком парили светильники. Такие яркие были только в Мунго. Глазам стало больно, Гарри с трудом повернул голову и увидел Гермиону. Она сидела на стуле, сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела на него сухим и злым взглядом.

— Тебя нашли на пороге Запретной секции. Без сознания. У тебя было магическое истощение, третьей степени. Ты соображаешь вообще, до чего себя довел?!

— Истощение?

— Ты где-то схватил вирус Фирре, североафриканский. Как ты умудрился, нас же всех прививали от него на втором курсе!

— Я Избранный, — прошептал Гарри. — Подожди, вирус?..

— Да. Тебе уже ввели лекарство. Скоро все пройдет. Лучше скажи мне, ты дошел до Запретной секции или нет? Потому что если дошел, нам надо срочно…

— Я… Мерлин, вирус! Не может быть. 

Гарри вскинул руку: «Акцио очки», и через секунду почувствовал их в руке. 

— Мне нужно уйти. — Он привстал на локте.

— Куда ты? — вскинулась Гермиона, и в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в палату вошел Снейп.

Гарри запутался в одеяле. Гермиона, сердито размотав его ногу и расправив складки, поднялась и вышла в коридор.

Снейп продолжал стоять около двери.

— Что вы делали в Запретной секции, Поттер? Если вы что-то взяли оттуда, нам срочно надо…

— Хотел вас освободить.

— От чего?!

— От меня.

Гарри жестом попросил его подойти, и, к удивлению, Снейп послушался. Осторожно взяв его за руку, Гарри положил ладонь ему на локоть. Снейп нахмурился, а потом бессильно выдохнул.

— Там не вы, Поттер!

Он медленно опустился на стул, зачем-то прижимая к себе руку, будто она заболела. Гарри не знал, что сказать.

— Не я?

Снейп покачал головой.

— А зачем же вы?.. Вот это все?.. — Гарри откинулся на подушку. — Я думал, вы из-за этого остаетесь в нашем чертовом департаменте, да и вообще. Что Кингсли вас шантажирует этим или… или что вы сами… Как приговор, невыносимо просто. Когда против воли, когда нет выбора. И я хотел найти ту книгу, знаете, про которую говорят. Про Имена. И вычеркнуть, или как-то еще... Чтобы вы были свободны. Я не могу защитить друзей, и себя не могу, но мне надо было, обязательно... Чтобы вы были свободны. Зачем же вы тогда все это, а? — повторил он.

Снейп вдруг засмеялся, надрывно и пугающе.

— Поттер, а ты что же думаешь, обыкновенная любовь легче? Или что она дает тебе свободу выбора? И ты решаешь сам, о ком думать, за кого стоять? Ну, вытрави это из сердца. Вычеркни. Если ты умеешь, давай, я полюбуюсь. 

Гарри вдохнул, в груди забилось больнее и тяжелей. Снейп перестал смеяться, неосознанно потирая руку.

— Кто?

— Не ваше дело. — Снейп уставился в окно, помолчал. — Мы в самом начале не поняли друг друга. А потом всю жизнь считали виноватыми, что не смогли… Ничего не смогли. Я так ненавидел его за то, что он ненавидел меня. За то, что мы остались одни. Глупо звучит, да?

Он задрал рукав. Гарри уже догадывался, что за имя там увидит. 

— Это потому что я похож на него?

— Вы не похожи на него, Поттер. И никогда не были.

«Сириус Блэк».

Холод прошелся вдоль хребта, но что это было — ревность, воспоминание, — Гарри не смог понять. Он отвел взгляд, но витиеватые буквы стояли перед глазами.

— Поттер, вы… недопонимаете. Это подсказка, а не клеймление. Риддл вообще считал, что его Метка пересиливает действие Имени.

Снейп затих, глядя на свои ладони. Гарри посчитал в уме до десяти.

— Что будем делать, сэр? 

— А мы что-то должны делать?

— Не знаю, как вы, а я принимаю предложенные обстоятельства. Такие — да. С радостью. Что бы вы там не говорили про то, что разницы нет.

Снейп изумленно уставился на него, потом выдохнул, отводя взгляд.

— Разумеется. Когда это вы меня слушали, — хрипло сказал он. — Ну, раз уж мы меняемся местами, я предлагаю обстоятельства изменить. Я выяснил насчет дементора. Одна из дружественных нашему министерству стран проводит рейды по выселению всех дементоров с их территории. Шеклболт подписал квоту на прием, больше положенного. Значительно больше.

— Вы мне подсовываете козырь, мистер Снейп.

— Думайте сами, мистер Поттер.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Рука не болела. Все было хорошо.


End file.
